The objectives of this proposal are to 1) establish a functional state-of-the-art Pathogen Imaging Facility for the analysis of pathogen-host interactions, and 2) direct the facility to support and fulfill the specialized imaging needs of the U.T. Southwestern community actively engaged in infectious disease research. A major user group of investigators conducting research on viral and bacterial agents of human disease importance requires the need for imaging live, infectious specimens within the containment of a dedicated biosafety level 2 (BL2) laboratory. We are requesting funds to purchase a Zeiss confocal microscopy system to support these specialized imaging needs. The primary research emphasis of the user group for the proposed Pathogen Imaging Facility relates to understanding the molecular mechanisms of host-pathogen interactions. The major goal of the group is to define, on a molecular scale, the host-pathogen interactions that impact the microbial lifecycle and the host disease state. Ongoing studies within this goal involve examining the subcellular context of protein-protein interactions, pathogen cell interactions, and identifying the molecular determinants that disrupt normal host processes. A unique aspect of this user group is the incorporation of studies that involve the direct imaging of live, infectious agents in their specific host environment. However, this aspect of our work and the need for BL2 containment has precluded the use of existing microscopy facilities. Procurement of the Zeiss confocal instrument and establishment of the Pathogen Imaging Facility will serve a unique role in supporting infectious disease research at U.T. Southwestern Medical Center. [unreadable] [unreadable]